Dude, We're Both High
by sailor skippy
Summary: Stan and Kenny are high. Stan decides to play Because I Got High, and they change up the words a little.


Looking up, Kenny squinted at the curling mass of smoke and chuckled, his laugh soon turning into a throaty cough. He waved a hand in front of his face and took in a few deep breaths to stop his coughing.

"Here man, drink this. You'll stop coughing," Stan handed the blonde a cup of water, and the blonde eagerly accepted, dowing the whole cup with one sip.

"Dude," Stan giggled, "Now we don't got no water."

"We can jus' go get more later. Fuck ha~ you're grammar is worse than mine," Kenny snorted.

Rapidly, Stan shook his head back and forth. His soft, dark locks brushing against his cheeks with each whip of his neck, "N'aww man," he slid a hand across his cheek and sighed, "I speak just fine."

"Not when you're high!" Kenny grinned and tapped Stan's nose with each syllable.

"Fuck you Kenny," Stan groaned and stretched, letting out another sigh.

"Can I kill this bowl?" Lifting the darkened pipe up, he shoved it a little too close to Stan's face.

"Get the fuck away. Sure, but don't burn your throat; that shit is cashed,"

"Not completely, there's still some green," Kenny protested. He brought the pipe up to his lips and covered the carb clumsily with his thumb. Swiftly turning the notch on the lighter, he held the flame to the herb and sucked in.

The blonde quickly fisted Stan's shirt and pulled the raven onto him, attaching their lips. Stan moved his lips to match the blonde's, both boys relishing in the face numbing action, and he sucked in the latter's secondhand smoke. He then pulled away and blew the nearly ghosted smoke into Kenny's face.

"Almost gave me a heart attack Ken. Plus I though you wanted to kill it," Stan pushed himself off Kenny's lap and leaned against him, hoisting his feet onto the couch.

"I was in a sharing mood, fucker,"

"You're awfully abusive; you're words are throwing daggers through my heart,"

"Mmm," Kenny sighed as he rolled his head back and stuck his toungue out, "That shit sucked so hard."

"Spice is all my dad has Ken," Stan apologized, "He hasn't even bought _shwag _in ages. Shwag dude! I don't know what the fuck's wrong with him - settling for spice."

"I would _so _appreciate shwag right now Stanny. Spice makes my head ache,"

"At least we're high,"

"Yeah, but not for long," Kenny whined and rolled in the opposite direction of Stan. He picked up a pack of cigarettes, it slipping through his fingers and hitting the floor resulting in him having to lean down to pick them up, and shoved it in the raven's direction, "You want?"

He nimbly pulled out a cancer stick and put it between his lips, "Is this shit menthol?"

"I _only_ smoke menthol dumbass," Despite the harsh reply, Kenny let out a high pitched giggle, cauging Stan to giggle right back.

"Shut up dude! Ah ha ha~ You're way to fucking funny right now," Stan put a hand on Kenny's shoulder and his cigarette fell onto his lap.

"No, I'm always fucking funny. You're just high and find everything funny," Kenny smiled and pulled one out of the box for himself.

"You are so mean when you're like this man. Why do I keep doing this with you?" Banging his head against the wall behind his head, he decided rolling his head around was not a fun idea, "Fuck, ouch."

Laughing, Kenny brought a lighter to the end of his death stick and sucked in as the fire consumed the edge, "We're gonna have to butt fuck this. I don't have much fuel left in my lighter."

"Kay," Stan mummbled and stuck his cigarette back into his lips, the end touching Kenny's, and took a long drag until the cherry brightly lit up.

"Mmm," Kenny groaned again, breathing the smoke out his nose, "Menthol always feel good during a good fly. Feels even better on a roll though."

"That's your fault for not getting E," Stan grumbled.

"Ey, I only get E during weekends, in case we have a trip-hangover, cause those suck more than weed-hangovers,"

Stan blew smoke in Kenny face and chuckled, finding his action quite hilarious. Coughing and squinting his eyes, he wiped away some tears that had gathered around his eyelashes, "Let's open a window; it isn't very smart to hot-box tobacco smoke. My eyes burn like a mother fucker."

Nodding, Stan stood up and walked across the room. He slid open a window and stuck his head out to get a good gulp of fresh air. He then retreated and reclaimed his seat next to the poor teen. Flicking his cigarette as he resituated, he cussed as an ash hit his toe.

"This shit needs to stop burning me," Stan frowned and took in a deep drag of that addicting, minty nicotine.

"I don't think that's your cigarette ash, Mr. Marsh," Kenny chuckled and put an arm around his stoner, raven haired boyfriend, "That's just your hotness dripping off your body."

"Shut up," Stan grumled, "Don't use your lame pickup lines on me."

Grimmacing, obviously dissapointed that his self claimed amazing pick up line didn't work, he slumped his head lazily took a drag of his cancer stick. Out of nowhere, slightly surprising Kenny by the sudden movement, Stan began to fidget around and Kenny lifted his head to see Stan digging around his pocket. He then pulled out his phone and clicked a few buttons before clicking the center one, turning the volume up, and setting it on his leg between him and the blonde. Both boys chuckled as they began to hear adult, male voices vocalizing.

_I was gonna clean my room, until I got high._

_I was gonna get up and find broom, but then I got high_

_My room is still messed up and I know why (why man? Yeah~)_

_Cause I got high, because I got high, because I got high_

_La da da da da da da~_

"You know what's fucking hilarious, man?" Stan asked.

"Me?" Kenny chuckled and put his cigarette out, deciding his throat began to hurt from all the abuse.

"Fuck you," Stan did the same and snuggled closer into his boyfriend, "The period we decided to skip so we could go home and smoke was an assembly for that Butt-out shit."

Kenny snorted and buried his face in Stan's dark lock's. He breathed in Stan's musky scent mixed in with crappy marijuanna. So crappy, in fact, Kenny was ashamed to even _relate _it to the amazing colorado chronic he had just a few days ago. Yes, those four bowls ended quite nicely, considering his beloved Stan was over, and they were both in a good mood.

"Yeah, that is funny. They're telling everyone to not smoke, but here we are, skipping that shit and smoking!" Kenny snorted again and rubbed his face on Stan's head, "Your hair feels amazing Stanny boy. My face is orgasming right now."

"Please don't get your face jizz in my hair," Stan's lips curled, but then he let out an airy laugh, "Dude, guess what?"

Kenny pulled his face out of Stan's now messy, mane-like black hair and quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

Giggling, the smaller boy put a hand over his mouth, then calmed himself before opening his mouth again and sang, in a low voice, "I was go and Butt-out, until I got high!"

Kenny bent forward and went into fits of laughter, putting a hand over his stomach in hopes of getting rid of his newfound cramps. After calming down he sang out, in a low voice much like Stan's, "Ooh, I was give up the cigarette smoke, but then I got high."

"My lungs are still fucked up, and I know why!" Stan jabbed Kenny in the side, and closed his eyes, fits of giggles rolling out his throat.

"Why man?" Kenny jabbed the boy back and bit his bottom lip, keeping his laughter in.

"Because I got high, because I got high, because I got high!" Stan sang out, his voice getting higher due to his rapid giggling and lack of air.

"You are a lyrical genius Stanley," Kenny informed.

"Nuh uh," Stan protested, and leaned his head against Kenny's chest, matching his breaths with each rise and fall of the poor teen's chest.

"Yeah huh," Kenny cuchkled and put a finger underneath Stan's chin, pulled his face up so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes.

Wordlessly, Stan pushed his body up and pressed his lips against Kenny's, creating a lazy dance. The kiss was a bit messy, and off timed. Sometimes their lips would ghost against each others, other times they would clink teeth. Most of the time they just got close enough to breathe each other's air and barely feel the other's lips against their own. They both thought the other tasted like weed, laced with their normal taste, and it felt and tasted amazing. The feel of another pair of lips against's Kenny's made his jaw feel fuzzy, like he was kissing a wool blanket. A very hot, very tasty, and very skilled wool blanket. Stan felt as if the blonde's lips were shooting out balls of fire only so they would fall upon his own lips, leaving him begging for more burns. As Kenny pulled Stan closer, the raven pulled away and leaned against Kenny like he had been a few moments ago. Pouting, the blonde poked Stan's shoulder and the latter giggled.

"I was gonna make out with you, but I'm high. I was gonna slip you the tongue too, but I'm high. Now your unsatisfied, and I know why," Stan smiled and glanced at Kenny.

"Because you're high?"

"Because I'm high,"

"Dude, we're both high,"

Snorting, Stan dragged his tongue across his teeth and swallowed, silently cursing cotton mouth as his tongue felt like cotton candy. He put a hand on Kenny's chest and closed his eyes, " I know dude. I was there. I got high _with _you."

Kenny shook his head, then rested it on top of Stan's. He closed his eyes and warned the smaller boy, "If I fall asleep on you dont wake me up. I have super sexy dreams when I'm stoned."

"You're on spice dude. You'll probably dream of shit,"

Frowning, Kenny huffed, "I'll kick that tub of lard's ass if he shows up in my dreams. Not even a guy on a _bad_ trip would like to dream of Cartman."

"Dream about me then," Stan smiled and let himself be pulled into a marijuanna induced slumber.

"I'll try, but if I dream about Kyle or Craig then expect a third person to be present during out next smoking session,"

"Mmkay," Stan said, sleepily.

Kenny put the pack of cigarettes back on the table and tapped the bowl of the pipe onto his hand, emptying it out of all the cashed spice. After dumping it onto the floor, he kicked it under the couch best he could and set his head against Stan's.

The blonde sighed. He loved sleeping high, and with his cute little, raven haired boyfriend sleeping next to him, his dreams would be amazing.


End file.
